


【乔樱/虎薰】by the sea

by kronosho



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronosho/pseuds/kronosho
Summary: 第六话后续，海边摩托艇
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, 乔樱 - Relationship, 虎薰 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【乔樱/虎薰】by the sea

“啊，真不想回去啊，民宿好热。”

歷看着刚刚蹭完空调的温泉休息区，依依不舍地倒回桌面上，好让冰凉的温度在自己身上停留久一点，最好能陪伴自己度过接下来难熬的夜晚。

“睡在这里会感冒的哦歷。”

一旁的兰加把他的话当了真，开始认真劝解起来，伸出手贴上歷的额头，给他降温。

“暗影大叔真是购物奇才。”

“购物奇才。”

“喂你们三个小鬼！”

既要操心行李，又要担心病号，被塞狗粮之余还被泥糊了一身的暗影气到脸上的妆都花了。但甫一接触到室内的徐徐冷风，他也焉了下来。

【真是残酷呢，这次旅行……想念店长了……】

“又开始了吗，小朋友们的残酷之夜～”

沉稳的声音从入口处传来，四人仿佛看到了曙光一般纷纷起立往门口扑去。

“Joe w(ﾟДﾟ)w ”

“所以这就是你把房间让出来的原因？”

薰看着把旅行包往自己房间里一丢，便自顾自坐下来倒茶吃点心的笨蛋幼驯染，强行把踢他出去的冲动按捺下来。

毕竟吵到店主夫妇就不好了。

“歷还在养伤，加上Snow白天中暑了，孩子们晚上还是睡舒服点不容易生病嘛。”

“别把自己说得好像监护人一样。”

带着力度的折扇敲在虎次郎企图伸向最后一块点心的手，薰在他伸出另一只手来之前抄起点心咬了一口。

“这不构成你硬要挤在我房间里的理由，店里还有很多客房，大猩猩不会再开一间房吗，非要厚脸皮来打扰别人！”

“再开一间生活费就要超支了……”

“噢，超支？原来光鲜亮丽的南城店长是穷光蛋啊。”

一提到“穷光蛋”三个字，虎次郎脑海里便如播放起幻灯片一样，哗啦啦地重新播放过去几年里，自己每次一发工资第二天就只能面对零头的日子。

“还不都是你这家伙，每个月也不给我留多点，四眼守财奴！”

他额角的青筋突突直跳，突然发难抓过薰的手腕，就着他的手在那块被咬了一角的点心上狠狠咬了一大口，险些咬到他的手指。

“混蛋猩猩滚去睡院子！”

“你这个不是双人房吗干嘛那么小气！”

“类人猿怎么算是人类啊，双人是指我和卡拉。”

“你这个机器宅！”

虽然已经从单纯的吵吵闹闹进阶到拿着枕头互殴，但是薰对于虎擅自为自己加了一个床铺这件事情并没有付出实质性的反对行动，只是——

“你挪那么远干嘛？”

“跟大猩猩睡得太近感染了笨蛋病毒怎么办。”

薰把手里最后一个备用枕头狠狠砸向虎次郎，把自己的被子一掀就埋了进去，被窝里隆起一个鼓鼓的大团子。

“最后一个上床的人关灯。”

然后就没了声响。

“混蛋狸猫，没有我跟你一起睡你是打算叫卡拉关灯吗，幼稚鬼！”

虎次郎举着枕头对着那一团被子，作势要砸，想了想又实在纠结，最后干脆把这可怜的枕头往自己床上一抛，转身去关灯。

要回到床铺上时，他看见五米开外的大团子动了动，下意识就放轻了脚步。

【还真是没出息啊南城虎次郎……】

【……没出息就没出息。】

脑内的天使与恶魔在激烈争论着，但丝毫没有影响虎次郎轻手轻脚的动作。

他把薰从薄薄的夏被里挖出来，装作不知道这人还在装睡一样，撩开他有些乱的长发，在额头上轻轻吻了吻。

“晚安，薰。”

不过这声声音轻柔、带着男人无奈笑意的晚安，安慰有余，效用不足。

因为仅仅数小时后，虎次郎被月光吵醒的。

他被明亮光线刺得皱起了眉头，挣扎着睁开眼睛想要看看扰人好梦的光究竟从哪里来，却只看见一个模模糊糊的、靠在纸拉门上的身影。

“薰？”

“嗯……”

“唔……睡不着？”

“这不是显而易见的吗？”

薰穿着旅馆里的素色暗纹浴袍，长长的发丝被主人盘起，乖乖地趴在头顶。月光给他镀上了一层光晕，没有被眼镜框住的金色双瞳在月色下泛着浅浅的光。

一旁的卡拉已经进入了休眠状态，数据线连在他手上敲了半屏代码的pad上。

“……三点多了，乱来也有个限度。”

虎次郎打着哈欠从被子里出来，迎着月光把薰抱进自己怀里。靠在他肩膀上拿过pad，熟练地保存、关机、放到一旁充电。

正如他在过往每个夜晚都会重复的动作一样。

被熟悉的怀抱圈住，薰跪坐一晚有些僵硬的身体也慢慢放松下来，向后倚着虎次郎宽阔的胸膛，半阖着眼睛发呆。

“睡觉吧，好不好？”

“睡不着。”

“……”

“……”

“直接说要给你唱歌不就好了，笨狸猫。”

虎次郎低头看着那双眼睛，在不到十秒的沉默里选择了投降，偏过身子，把薰横抱起来。

失去地面支撑的薰环上他的脖子，把耳朵贴在他光裸的胸口，听着有力的心跳声敲打在耳膜上。

“要给我唱歌。”

“好，给你唱多久都可以。”

听着薰的声音从胸前低低的传来，虎次郎不禁低头轻吻他的发顶，安抚着因失眠而有些缺乏安全感的恋人。

虎次郎把薰放在床铺上盖好被子，自己撑着头侧躺在一边，隔着被子一下一下地轻拍着他，嘴里哼着舒缓的意大利小调。

听着瞌睡虫调和了薰的呼吸，睡意漫上他的眼睛。小调的声音便慢慢低了下去，在一句轻轻的“Buona notte, amore mio”之中结束。

虎次郎看着睡熟的薰，亲了亲他的脸颊，打算将就小小的单人床铺睡一晚。

刚合上眼，被子里便一阵蠕动窸窣，然后他的下身就被踩住了。

“全裸的色情狂在我旁边唱歌反而更睡不着了。”

薰和虎次郎拉开了半米的距离，堪堪挨在床铺边缘，在被窝里的脚精准地踩着虎次郎的性器。柔软的脚掌在龟头上打转，沾上些许黏腻。

“我看你今晚是不想睡了。”

虎次郎看着他因为微笑而微微眯起的眼睛，抓住被子里乱动的脚踝，在关节处摩挲着。

“卡拉，离天亮还有多久？”

“3小时02分。”

薰脚下加了几分力气，在虎次郎已经半硬的性器上轻踩。手勾着睡袍的领口往外扯开，露出肩膀和锁骨大片皮肤。

“……那就试试看我会不会睡着吧，笨猩猩。”

失眠的薰是需要哄的，不管是精神上还是身体上。

哄开心了会有意想不到的惊喜掉落。

就好比现在，原本俯下身去舔弄着薰敏感性器的虎次郎，收获了恋人久违的口交。

身下被撩拨到胀痛的性器被那张收起了利齿的嘴巴含住，湿热的口腔从龟头开始缓缓把遍布青筋的肉棒吞进。软舌上下纠缠着柱身，喉口娇嫩的软肉包裹着龟头，一下一下磨蹭着马眼，把带着腥气的黏液通通咽下。

虎次郎就着69的姿势，亲吻舔舐着趴在自己胸膛上吐着水的性器，双手也没有闲下，捧起薰两瓣饱满的臀肉揉捏着。

薰身上都是纤细的肌肉，唯独屁股和大腿根部组成的三角区内有着绝妙的肉感。细腻丰满的臀肉抓在手里，从指间微微溢出，在手指的一收一松间烙上鲜红的指痕。

虎次郎埋头在柔软的肉浪中，先是好好照顾了一番被自己玩弄得满是红痕的臀肉，咬起一小块用牙齿轻磨，直到齿痕新鲜出炉，才转向臀肉中间细细的缝来。

扶着臀肉的手拇指微微用力，就可以将软肉分开，露出藏在下面紧闭的小穴。

这处不知道吞吃过多少次虎次郎性器的小嘴在褶皱中间闭合着，随着臀肉被分开的动作，张开了几分，露出一小片色泽淫靡的内壁。

虎次郎伸出舌头舔上小穴四周的褶皱，腰腹再向上一顶，便听到薰本该绵长的呻吟被自己堵在喉咙里，憋出一声哭腔。

随着性器在薰口中抽插的动作，虎次郎把小穴舔出一片水光，舌尖试探性地闭合的穴口处戳刺，直到那处慢慢张开一点空隙。他手下用了点力把臀瓣分得更开，好让舌头顺利地深入到小穴里搅弄。

后穴被湿滑的软舌侵入，比性器更灵活的存在一下一下地擦过敏感点。薰吐出虎次郎的性器大口喘着气，下意识要收紧臀肉，却被狠狠拍打了一下。

“呜嗯……”

“夹得这么紧，真家伙还没操进来就受不了了吗，薰？”

“唔，笨猩猩……你、你才不行呜啊……”

臀肉上又遭了一下，并不疼，反而带着酥麻和羞耻感，让薰止不住地呻吟出声。

虎次郎空出一只手往枕头下摸，果不其然摸到了润滑液瓶子熟悉的触感。

“浴衣底下内裤也不穿，枕头下面还放着润滑液，就是想勾男人上床吧，薰。”

“大猩猩吵死了……唔叽叽歪歪的……你不做我就去找别啊……”

舌头突然抽出，两根沾着润滑液的手指强势挤进小穴里四处抠挖点火。

薰咬着虎次郎大腿上的肉，细碎的呻吟变成含糊不清的“唔哼”声。细腰塌下，臀顺着虎次郎的动作微微翘起，让松垮着覆在身上的浴衣往下滑落，堆积在后腰。他明明被快感冲击得受不了，却依旧摆着腰往那个让自己欲望更为高涨的方向凑过去。

“薰想去找谁，嗯？”

第三根手指挤进了小穴。

不同于主人压抑着自己保持理性，小穴遵循着生理的反应，贪婪地含着三根手指，用紧致的肠肉将其层层包裹。

“后面已经这么湿了，真的还站得起来吗？”

虎次郎见薰忍得辛苦，手指抽插的动作加快，拇指按在他的囊袋处打着圈。

快感的叠加让薰难以自持，伸手想去摸摸自己被冷落了的性器，却被虎次郎抓住了手腕，多了几分被强制的意味。

“唔……不要你管，筋肉怪兽唔……”

后穴已经松软烂熟，虎次郎抽出手指，在嫣红的穴口亲了亲，正想翻过身来开始今晚的正餐，却被薰抓住力道松懈的空档，反压回床上。

浴衣在主人的动作下松散开来，沿着修长的身躯滑落，堆叠在他的腰腹间。原本掩在棉质衣料下乳头在温度稍低的空气中缓缓充血挺立。暗红的色泽缀在白皙的皮肤上，被披散的头发扫过，微微的瘙痒引起身体一阵战栗。

“今天要在上面吗，薰？”

“笨蛋大猩猩受死吧。”

薰坐在他胯间，慢条斯理地松开腰间的绳结，把长长系带解下来丢到一边。他双腿微微用力撑起身子，摸索到虎次郎硬挺的性器，对着穴口缓缓坐了下去。

比三根手指还要粗不少的肉刃破开后穴，入侵感让薰难耐地仰起了脖子，大口大口地喘着气。后穴里的润滑液被挤出，“咕啾”的水声和几声呻吟缠绕在一起，把和室里的空气搅得炙热而淫糜。

“……唔啊操死你……白痴老虎……”

薰坐直身子，手扶在虎次郎的胸肌上，扭着腰上下吞吐起体内的性器来。

他动作极慢地臀部抬到恰好含住龟头的高度，再用稍快的速度坐下，让肉棒顶弄摩擦着自己的敏感点一路进到体内深处，喉间满足的喟叹声不断溢出。

虎次郎的胸肌手感颇好，薰模仿着他以前的动作，去逗弄两颗深色的乳头。看着乳头挺立起还觉得不够过瘾，动着腰俯下身去，把乳头连着乳晕一起含进嘴里，吮吸啃咬了两下，看着上面留下清晰的牙印才罢休。

看着自己的杰作，他放开抓着虎次郎胸肌的手，身体向后倒，一手撑着床铺，另一只手开始揉弄起自己的性器。

后穴被适宜的力道抽插操干着，缓慢的动作带来绵长的快感，让本来就因舔穴而在高潮边缘徘徊的性器颤抖着流着粘液。此时加上手掌轻车熟路的撸动爱抚，没过几下，高潮的快感便席卷而来。

躺在床铺上的虎次郎快要被薰缓慢的动作逼疯，手掌早在薰不经意间就占领了弧度恰好贴合的腰身。他盯着薰的动作，就像耐心的捕猎者盯着自己的猎物一般。

看薰手上撸动的动作越来越快，呼吸逐渐急促，便抓着他高潮的时刻狠狠向上一顶，让薰一下失去了力气，被他稳稳接到怀里。顶弄之间薰抑制不住想要地尖叫出声，伸手捂着精液喷洒而出，溅到虎次郎的胸口和腹肌上。

他搂着虎次郎的脖子喘着气，下巴被一只手抬起，嘴唇迎来男人的热烈的吻。

薰几乎要喘不过气来，但虎次郎似乎是要报复他方才的磨人一般，含着他的下唇不放，直到他浑身发软为止。

薰只觉脸上热度高涨，想要推开虎次郎，却被他环在背后的手臂束缚住，只好泄气一般把头搁在他肩膀上。

“薰，接下来该轮到我了吧。”

“嗯？”

这没头没尾的话让薰一愣，他抬头看向虎次郎的脸，下一秒就被虎次郎用这个姿势抱起。

他莫名有种不妙的感觉，这种不安在虎次郎把他抵在那道和隔壁房间共用的木质墙壁上时，得到了解释。

“今晚都不怎么叫呢，是在外面太害羞了吗？还是……”

虎次郎托着薰的膝弯，把他按在墙面上深深吻着，尚未释放的性器抵上他的后穴，在一次舌头的深入中猛地顶了进去。

“唔！”

“……还是说，怕被隔壁的孩子们被听到呢？”

虎次郎放开他的唇舌，在那热情的小穴里快速抽插起来。他留了1/3的性器在外面，等到薰习惯了这节奏、双手抱着自己之际，抬腰抽出性器，整根操了进去。

“啊！”

小穴突然被操开进入到最深处，完全打开在虎次郎的攻势之下。薰再也无法抵抗这样的刺激，尖叫声失去了手掌的阻隔，在房里肆意穿梭，顺从着自然的规律透过了木板的间隙。

另一头的黑暗里，一双琥珀色的眼睛睁开了。

受伤的手臂还在隐隐作痛，尤其是到了夜里安静的时候，细微的疼痛感在寂静中无限放大，拉低睡眠的质量。

但是暦没有告诉任何人。

在学校里，兰加时刻留意着自己，课后陪他练习滑板的时候，实也也会在一旁看着自已，以免某些激动的时刻让伤势雪上加霜。

连暗影也会在工作间隙给自己送来花和花店店长的点心，一面说着“麻烦的小鬼头”，一面叮嘱着伤口的注意事项。

【啊，还是别让他们再担心了。】

暦这样想着，躺在舒适的床铺上合着眼闭目养神。但是一声微妙的声音打断了刚刚冒头的睡意。

他睁开眼睛，挪动着身子看向自己紧挨着的木质墙体。

他睡在最里面，因此从墙的另一头传过来的声音清晰无比地传进了他的耳朵里，把他完全从睡意中拉了出来。

想到隔壁住的两个成年人，还有这明显是两个男人的呻吟和低喘声，青春期的小男生再怎么迟钝也反应了过来。

【……呜哇，Joe和Cherry……他们这……这也太……】

暦拉高了自己的被子隔着墙体，把半个脑袋埋了进去。

【啊……救命！！也太大声了！】

他在心里呐喊着，祈祷着隔壁的成年人能够感应到自己的心声，赶紧结束。

但是这样的祈祷奏效的概率，大抵也跟夏天的冲绳下起雪来差不多。

虎次郎此时正抽出了性器，把薰的双腿放下来，随后按着他的肩膀转了个身，一手固定住他纤细的手腕，一手抬起他一条腿，再度朝着翕张的小穴操了进去。

身体被外力拉扯打开的动作助长了本就令人疯狂的快感，薰的理智被冲得七零八落，口中的呻吟彻底失去了压制，一声接着一声毫不掩饰，将身体的快感原原本本地表达了出来。

“孩子们说不定都醒了，正在听着妈妈被爸爸操。”

虎次郎附在薰耳边低声说道，引来小穴更用力地收紧。

如果此时的暦能听到这句话，他肯定会让虎次郎帮他预测一下下一次的英语考试题目。

不过他现在也没法去顾及什么科目考试，因为兰加翻了个身，揉着眼睛幽幽转醒。被他极差的睡相所打扰的实也，也嘟囔着“什么声音啊”醒来了。

暦也不知道自己为什么会这样手忙脚乱地从被子里爬出来，扑到实也的身上捂着他的耳朵，嘴里还念念有词：“只是幻听只是幻听白天在海边太累了是幻听。”

他看向另一边眼神从茫然逐渐变得清醒的兰加，下意识回头去看暗影，没想到暗影居然还呼呼大睡。

仔细一看，塞着耳塞。

隔壁传来的声音又大了些，暦不敢指望兰加和实也这两个睡迷糊的人能自己捂着耳朵，只好眼疾手快地扯过一旁的被子蒙在兰加头上，然后伸长了腿去够和他隔着一个床铺的暗影。

“暗影大叔，快醒醒！别睡了！！”

“啊半夜吵什么啊小鬼头赶紧睡……！？”

睡得正香的暗影被一阵踢打吵醒，他烦躁地摘掉耳塞坐起，一声教训还没说出口，就被房间里古怪的场景和那不是聋子都能听到的呻吟声镇在当场。

“大叔别愣着了快去捂住兰加的耳朵！！”

“噢噢噢……不对你这小屁孩也给我捂着啊啊啊小孩子不要听这种东西！！”

暗影只觉得自己要被两个不靠谱的成年人搞到折寿了，扯过另外几张被子把三个小孩裹了进去，再飞快跑到放包的角落里寻找自己的另外两副备用耳塞。

【这两个混蛋！！】

他咬牙切齿地给三个人塞好耳塞，挨个裹回被子里，自己睁着眼，听着那令人脸红耳赤的声音逐渐低下去，窗外的天空逐渐亮起来。

6小时后——

薰在敲门声中醒来。

他揉着酸痛的腰拨开虎次郎压在自己身上的手臂，随手捡起地上皱巴巴的浴衣套上，带上微笑拉开门，接过了店主夫妇友情提供的午餐。

他把食盒摆在一边的矮几上，转身去洗漱，在洗漱台上发现了虎次郎没电关机的手机。他腹诽着【大猩猩果然是大猩猩】，一边刷着牙一边从包里拿出充电机给手机接上电源。

快速充电是人类伟大的发明之一，等到薰梳好头发，手机已经结束了开机的进程，停留在两人接吻合照为背景的锁屏界面上。

薰嫌弃地看着那个界面，撇开头去去拿发绳时，被屏幕上一条短信吸引了注意力。

【发件人：暗影大叔 时间：5：39

Joe！！！！！你……】

想到虎次郎说的，隔壁还有一个伤患一个病号，薰不免有些担心，拿起手机解锁，点开了最新短信界面。

【发件人：暗影大叔 时间：5：39

Joe！！！！！你！们！注！意！一！点！

隔壁有三个未成年啊啊啊！

三！个！未！成！年！】

虎次郎的美好一天，从被自家恋人拳打脚踢踢出房间开始。


End file.
